


Better Off Dead

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is unhappy about being brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Better Off Dead  
> Characters: Owen Harper, Katie Russell, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Martha Jones  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Owen is unhappy about being brought back.  
> Spoilers: Reset and Dead Man Walking  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen's first thought is pain and how much getting shot hurts. He's aware of the voices of the team and that he's so cold but then they're muted and he fades into darkness. He panics for a moment until he hears Katie's voice, gently urging him to look at her. When he turns he sees her, hands outstretched to him and he feels so warm when she takes his hand.

She's just as beautiful as he remembered and all his love and grief come flooding back. "I've missed you so much, Katie, and I drank too much and slept around. I'm sorry that I betrayed you."

"Shush, Owen, it's okay. I didn't expect you to stay celibate but it hurt to see you in so much pain. When Jack approached you I expected it would help but he didn't see you after work when you were at your lowest."

"You've been able to see me?" Owen asked. "I tried to move on but it didn't work, none of them were you."

Katie smiled at him sadly, "I wish I could have stopped him shooting you but we can only watch. It's so futile, like screaming at the television but I had to watch you die." She grips his hand tightly "I missed you so much but I never wanted a reunion like this, I wanted to see you get happy and find love." She touches her hand to his face. "I thought Tosh would be good for you but every time she'd try you'd shoot her down."

Owen finds it hard to meet her gaze, "you really did see it all. Tosh is so smart, she's sweet and I care about her but not in a romantic way. She deserves someone who'll treasure her." He lifts his head to look at Katie properly "I'm still in love with you. I wish we'd gotten more time together." Owen was never very religious and hadn't thought much about what happened when you died but he gets to be with Katie now and that makes it easier. "What happens now? Do we just stay here?"

"I sometimes watch my family and friends. If you think of a person you can tune into them." Katie gestures to her right, down a corridor that he can't see properly. "I've met other departed souls like my gran and this little girl from my class in junior school who got knocked down."

Owen can see Katie's hand holding his but can no longer feel it. He's listening but her voice begins to fade. Then there's a gripping sensation like nothing he's ever felt before and he's snatched away. Opening his eyes he's shocked to see Jack and realises what they've done. He's shocked and upset but knows it'll only be a few minutes.

Can Katie still see him he wonders? Tosh declares her love and Jack asks him for the morgue code. There's a surge of anger but he sees Jack's tears. "There's nothing," he says. Jack wants him to be ready for death but he is, there's nothing to keep him here. Jack is holding his hand and he waits to go back to Katie, keeps his eyes closed waiting but nothing happens. He's stuck here, not dead but not alive either. He had peace with her and his team took that from him.

Later on after tests and scans and questions from all the team including himself he realises that none of them have the answers. When they're alone Martha explains the need to monitor him and asks the question he doesn't want to answer. She wants to know what death is like. She isn't put-off by his refusal to answer and asks again. He thinks about Katie but that's private. Jokingly he gives Martha the textbook description of heaven which annoys her. Then he tells her it was nothing. He doesn't want to tell her that it was good. He hadn't wanted death but had been so quick to accept it so that he could be loved again. He doesn't want to tell her that the team made a mistake that he hates what they've done. It's easier to go with the simple lie.


End file.
